


The Time Is Not Right

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, First Time, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-06
Updated: 2008-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: It's New Year, a time for new beginnings - or is it?





	The Time Is Not Right

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

"Hey, Duckman." Abby bounced up to Ducky who stood near the edge of the squad room. "Happy New Year." She bent and kissed him.

"Happy New Year to you too, Abigail my dear." He returned the kiss.

"So have you made any New Year's resolutions?"

"At my age one does not make resolutions. One is never certain whether one will live long enough to fulfill them. Besides," he went on, his gazed slipping away from Abby, "there is no point when one knows one is incapable of fulfilling them." A sad smile crossed his face.

"You're not old, Ducky," Abby said firmly.

For a second Ducky glanced back at her. "Maybe not. But," again his gaze skittered away, "I am foolish."

Abby looked in the direction Ducky was looking. As expected he was gazing at Gibbs. "You could just tell him," she said softly.

Ducky gasped and turned quickly towards her; he stumbled as his injured leg objected. Abby easily caught his arm and steadied him. Although concerned for Ducky, she was, nonetheless, pleased to see that, even though he hadn't been looking their way, Gibbs had realized Ducky had stumbled. Not only realized it, but had begun to move towards them. She smiled at him; he stopped, a frown creasing his face.

Abby turned her attention back to Ducky. "Don't look so worried, Ducky. "I'm sure no one else knows." She wasn't, but the lie was necessary. "I probably only know because –" She broke off. "So why don't you?"

Ducky sighed, then said quietly and wistfully, "Ah, Abigail, the time is not right." He turned and limped away. As he passed her, Abby thought she heard him add, "I fear it never will be."

She stood and watched him make his way across the room. 

She began to plan.


End file.
